


Rumored Nights

by Rokeby



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Completed, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/Rokeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae and Donghae fuck in the Prefects' Bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumored Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [LJ](http://rokeby.livejournal.com/6650.html) and [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/707273/rumored-nights-eunhae-hyukhae-hogwartsau).  
> 

Hyukjae ran the hand that wasn't clutching the brown stands of Donghae's hair through his own slightly stiff hair. Before the Christmas celebration party, Hyukjae had gotten some help from Junsu, a sixth year from Hyukjae's house, to add slight amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion into his hair to style it. The stiffness from the potion was still lingering in his hair, catching on his fingers as they pulled through.

A low moan from between his legs made Hyukjae thrust unconsciously into Donghae's warm mouth, fingers tightening around the short, sensitive stands of hair in the back of Donghae's neck which gained him another moan. Hyukjae tilted his head back to rest against the cold tiles, closing his eyes and basked in the sensation of Donghae's wet mouth around his cock. Donghae's tongue was pressing repeatedly into the slit of Hyukjae's cock as his lips were wrapped purely around the crown. Hyukjae could imagine how Donghae's cheeks looked; hollowed in as he sucked up the precome leaking from Hyukjae's cock. 

Hyukjae looked down at Donghae through his eyelashes as the rustle of fabric reached his ears. A groan escaped his mouth when he noticed that Donghae was palming himself through his pants; pressing the heel of his hands against his own cock that was straining against the black fabric. 

“Fuck, Donghae,” Hyukjae said throatily, eyes fixated on the crotch of Donghae's pants. He felt sweat, partly from all the dancing earlier and partly from the current activities, trail down his back; white shirt sticking to the slick skin. Using his hand still firmly gripping the strands of Donghae's hair, Hyukjae pulled Donghae regretfully off his cock. Donghae gave a little whine in disappointment but otherwise remained seated. Hyukjae's earlier promise probably still in mind. 

Hyukjae stepped slightly away from the wall, closer to Donghae, cock slapping Donghae's smooth cheek. Snickering, Hyukjae pulled off his dress robe jacket, throwing the cerulean blue jacket to the floor without a second thought. 

Steadying his cock with a hand around its base, Hyukjae brought it back to Donghae's mouth, rubbing the fat, red head against Donghae's equally red, swollen lips. It only took a slight nudge to get Donghae to open his mouth, tongue slipping slightly out. With an airy groan, Hyukjae pushed his cock back into the heat of Donghae's mouth.

Donghae's tongue greeted his cock like they were long lost lovers, twirling around the head within seconds. Donghae on his knees, face flushed, lips wrapped tightly around his cock was a sight Hyukjae never got tired of seeing. 

“You look so good like this,” Hyukjae murmured, running the pad of his thumb over Donghae's soft cheek, cursing as he felt the head of his cock press against his thumb. A loud sob escaped Donghae's mouth when Hyukjae started to thrust shallowly into his mouth, straining the soft inside of Donghae's cheek. 

Both of Donghae's hands were clutching Hyukjae's thighs, having given up on palming himself to release. His palms felt wet against Hyukjae's skin, not quite managing to hold on due to the sweat making his palms slippery. Hyukjae could feel Donghae's pulse beating through his body from where his hand was resting on his shoulder, close to his neck.

“I bet you could come from this,” Hyukjae said, pushing Donghae's bangs away from his face. Donghae whined around Hyukjae's cock, eyes huge and watery. Donghae's libido was nothing like Hyukjae had ever seen, so even if Donghae did come, he'd be hard less than five minutes later. It still never failed to amuse Hyukjae who, despite them being the same age, had a longer refractory period than Donghae.   
However, Hyukjae was feeling rather nice and it was Christmas soon, so he pulled his cock out of Donghae's mouth, letting it linger against his lips briefly before bending down slightly, crooking his fingers at Donghae. Donghae didn't have to be told twice; practically jumping up from the floor. He pressed his body against Hyukjae's, licking enthusiastically into Hyukjae's mouth while grabbing Hyukjae's biceps tightly. 

Hyukjae responded to Donghae's kiss easily enough, nipping on Donghae's swollen bottom lip with his teeth. Donghae whimpered against Hyukjae's lips as he rolled his hips into Hyukjae's. 

“Hyukjae, please,” Donghae mewled, voice high pitched, breaking their kiss. In good Christmas spirit, Hyukjae slid a hand down Donghae's clothed chest, fabric of his shirt damp against his palm. Skillfully he unbuttoned Donghae's pants with one hand, pushing his hand past the waistband, grabbing Donghae's cock through his boxers. He barely managed to pull once or twice before Donghae slapped his hands away with a frustrated growl, pushing his pants and underwear down his legs until the fabric bunched around his ankles, Donghae kicked the offending fabric away from his feet. 

“Come on Hyukjae, fuck me.” Donghae barely managed to put the words out there before Hyukjae's hand curled back around his cock; hot and heavy in Hyukjae's palm. Their lips crashed in a mess of teeth and spit, as unglamourous as they come, but still nothing less than fucking perfect. Donghae's hands clawed down Hyukjae's chest, leaving angry, red lines in his wake down the grooves of Hyukjae's abs. 

Hyukjae growled, his hand picking up the pace, jacking Donghae off faster, fist tighter. Donghae moaned hotly into Hyukjae's mouth, his hips meeting every flick of Hyukjae's wrist. Donghae's own hands was struggling with the button of Hyukjae's slacks, fingers working quickly. He let out a pleased little mewl as he did it, pulling Hyukjae's pants and boxers off as far as he got them, which was about to Hyukjae's knees. 

“Hyukjae, stop, stop,” Donghae breathed, one hand wrapping around Hyukjae's wrist to get him to stop pumping his cock. Hyukjae pulled away slightly, taking in Donghae's kiss-swollen lips and dark eyes. The smooth skin of his cheeks were dyed a bright pink, sweat glistening at his hairline, he looked like a mess. A hot mess though, and Hyukjae thought he was absolutely stunning. 

“Fuck me, Hyukjae, I need you to fuck me,” Donghae babbled, breathing rapidly as he jumped up in Hyukjae's arms with absolutely no warning beforehand. Quick thinking from Hyukjae avoided their collision with the hard, tiled floor as he stumbled over to a sink, his pants still around his knees, partially settling Donghae down on it, helping him balance their weight. 

“You're insane,” Hyukjae hissed, hands under Donghae's thighs as he kicked off his pants. Donghae simply pouted at him, spreading his legs as he pouted at Hyukjae. The obscene sight made Hyukjae groan, hand sliding down his chest to tug once, twice at his leaking cock. A little sigh came from Donghae's mouth, eyes greedily taking in the sight of Hyukjae touching himself. 

“Fuck me,” Donghae gritted out through clenched teeth. His hands were clawing at Hyukjae's hips, trying to get Hyukjae closer. 

“Lube, we need lube,” Hyukjae said, trying to collect his thoughts. With his cock hanging heavily between his legs, arousal running like a wild herd of thestrals throughout his veins it was incredibly difficult to keep himself from simply shoving his cock into Donghae, unprepared, dry. Hyukjae wasn't an ass though, knew how much it hurt to use nothing, or just spit as lube and he wouldn't let Donghae, no matter how influenced he was, get fucked dry. Not to mention that it was close to impossible.

Just as Hyukjae was about to bend down to pick up his wand to accio a bottle of room from his dorm room in the Hufflepuff tower, Donghae made a frustrated sound, tightening his grip on Hyukjae's hips. 

“I did- I prepped myself already, theres- we don't need lube. Just- fuck me already, please,” Donghae croaked, his hands tugging Hyukjae closer, in between his legs until his cock nudged Donghae's perineum. Hyukjae raised an eyebrow in disbelief. With Donghae being tipsy, and having the tendency to be a pathological liar while drunk, claiming to have a dragon in his backyard and that his mother secretly was a veela. Nobody ever believed him though. 

Hyukjae slid his hand down Donghae's leg, drawing slight patterns against the soft inside of Donghae's supple thighs before bringing them over Donghae's perineum, ignoring how Donghae's cock twitched, and slipping them between his cheeks. He let out a tiny gasp of surprise because Donghae's puckered hole was, in fact, slicked up. Tentatively, he pushed a finger into Donghae, wet warmth embracing his digit. Hyukjae slipped another finger in, looking up at Donghae as he did so. 

Donghae's head was tilted backwards, resting against the tiled wall, eyes closed. “Fuck, Hyukjae.” 

Hyukjae's patience was worn thin, arousal urgent. He pulled his fingers out of Donghae, slathered the remains of lube onto his cock grabbing the base and pushed the head of his cock against Donghae's puckered entrance. Hyukjae inhaled sharply through his nose as he pushed smoothly into Donghae, keeping the air in his lungs until he bottomed out; his hipbones pressed against Donghae's thighs. 

From there, Hyukjae was lost. Donghae scrambled upwards, wrapping his arms tightly around Hyukjae's neck as their lips melted into a kiss, tongues in each other's mouths, trailing over known places. The pace Hyukjae set was merciless, leaving no time for Donghae to adjust, but from the string of moans pressed against Hyukjae's lips, he figured it was okay. 

They disconnected from the world and everything was just them. The air was filled with their breaths and moans, the smell was sweat, mixed with cologne from their bodies. Donghae felt amazing around his cock; all tight velvety heat sucking him in. Hyukjae's arms went around Donghae's waist, pressing their upper bodies together, catching Donghae's cock in the middle. 

There was no way they could keep this up for long, Hyukjae knew himself, arousal at it's peak as the familiar warmt started to spread out from the base of his spine. Donghae's nails sunk into his shoulderblades as Hyukjae picked up the pace, mercilessly slamming his cock into Donghae, occasionally pausing briefly; holding Donghae open with just the flared tip until Donghae wailed his name, thrusting his hips back onto Hyukjae's cock, capturing him inside. 

Sweat was trickling down their torsos, sticking their skin together. Donghae's cock was weeping between them, precome mixing with the sweat. Their kiss was less a kiss and more a press of lips as they panted heavily into each other's mouths; Donghae's hot breath wafting over Hyukjae's cheek. Using his hands, Hyukjae lifted Donghae's hips slightly, changing the angle just enough for his cock to rub over Donghae's swollen prostate with every trust of his hips. 

“Hyukjae,” Donghae moaned brokenly, and Hyukjae knew he was close too. He sneaked a hand between their bodies, running his thumb over the sensitive spot just below the crown of Donghae's cock, like he knew Donghae loved and that was it. Hyukjae felt Donghae's abdomen tighten against his fist before Donghae spilled white, translucent come into his fist and onto their chests, crying out against Hyukjae's lips. 

As his orgasm was wrecking through his body, Donghae's muscles squeezed around Hyukjae's cock and embarrassingly enough that was all it took for Hyukjae to empty himself deeply inside Donghae, cursing as white noise filled his ears, hands gripping tightly at Donghae's waist. 

They remained like that until Hyukjae felt himself soften, panting into each others mouths, foreheads touching. Donghae clung to him as he pulled out, as if he was trying to keep Hyukjae inside him for longer. Donghae was easily satisified with a kiss, long and deep before Hyukjae pulled further away, looking at his blissed out boyfriend, the pearly ropes of come glittering in the flourescent lights. 

“I was good right?” Donghae slurred, gaze blurry and unfocused as he attempted to look up at Hyukjae, who wasn't sure if the crumble of words was because of the orgasm or the alcohol still lingering in his boyfriend's body. They should probably hurry out before Professor Snape or the Prefects on night duty came by to check the Prefect bathroom on their nightly route throughout the castle. “Hyukjae?”

Donghae's soft call of his name pulled him back, his gorgeous face shaped into a frown. Fear was resting in the corners of Donghae's shiny eyes, and Hyukjae indulged himself, allowing them to stay for a while longer.

“Yeah,” Hyukjae murmured, entwining their fingers as he watched Donghae's entire body relax. “Yeah you were,”


End file.
